Isabella GraciaShaprio?
by iluvBlooQKazoo
Summary: What happens when nobody but Phineas knows Isabella? This is my first Phineas and Ferb fanfic please do not flame me.


ISABELLA GRACIA-SHAPRIO?  
BY: iluvBlooQKazoo

He's been like that for weeks, chained to his bed, always mumbling the same name over and over: Isabella Gracia-Shaprio. Nobody in the Flynn-Fletcher household knew an Isabella Gracia-Shaprio the first time Phineas had brought her name up at dinner a few weeks back, everybody had stared at him in confusion. He had even tocken it upon himself to describe her (much like he does now): long black raven hair, Hispanic-American, a white shrit under a pink dress, and a pink bow on top her head. Everyone at the dinner table was sure Phineas had made this girl up because they had never heard or seen such a girl before, Phineas had then insisted that this Isabella Gracia-Shaprio lived in the house across the street. Candace had only laughed at him and said, "Nobody named Isabella Gracia-Shaprio lives in the house across from us, Phineas. Though nobody does now that old Mrs. Crew had passed away a month ago."  
"Yes she does, Candace, I talked to her today," Phineas had protested, "You can even ask Ferb, he was with me all day."  
Candace, Mom, and Dad all turn to look at Ferb, who strugged and said, "Actually, Phineas, I only sow you talking to yourself today about our plans for today, I tried to get you to talk to me but you kept going on and on about our plans to no one in particular."  
Candace turn her full attention back to Phineas, "See not even Ferb has seen this Isabella Gracia-Shaprio and he was with you all day."  
"But--"  
"Phineas, has it ever occured to you that maybe she's just a fragment of your imagination?"  
"She's not!" Phineas suddenly yelled, (causing everybody to jump) jumping to his feet. "And I'll prove it!"  
Phineas had then dashed out of the house and ran across the street. He started banging on the front door with his small fist, but nobody came to the door.  
"Isabella! Open up, it's me Phineas!" he hollered banging on the door still harder. "Isabella! I know you're in there! Please open the door!"  
No answer.  
"Isabella!"  
Still no answer.  
"Isabella!"  
Phineas could feel tears starting to form in his brilliant blue eyes as he banged on the door still harder, he could see specks of blood on the door where he had been banging on the door with his fist; he could feel the side of his hand pulsing painfully but he did not stop. It started raining as he slid down on his knees, still pounding on the door furitlessly.  
"Isabella," sobbed Phineas as his pounding began to cease. "Isabella, please. Why are you ignoring me? What did I do to diserve this from you?"  
Phineas did not know how long he had been sitting on "Isabella's" front porch, all he knew was that a few short minutes (maybe an hour) later Mom came over, holding an umbrella over her head, to collect him. At first, Phineas would not budge, he just sat there crying, whispering Isabella's name. Mom eventually had to scoop Phineas up in her arms while whispering, "It's going to be alright."  
Mom sat Phineas down, once they were inside their warm house. He could hear Candace talking to Dad in the kitchen, he distinctly heard her call him a freak and a phycho path. "Phineas, darling, why don't you go take a shower and got to bed," suggested Mom. "Maybe you will feel better in the morning."  
Phineas nodded. He was just about to go upstairs when he suddenly heard Candace say, "But Phineas needs therapy or something, he is going completely bonkers about this so called Isabella Gracia-Shaprio girl being real in which she does not."  
Phineas ran into the kitchen where Candace, Dad, and Ferb were doing the dishes; he ran at Candace and tackled her to the ground. The plate Candace had been drying flew out of her hand and crashed to the floor mere feet from them. He began punching every bit of his older sister he could possibly reach. At that moment every thought escaped his mind, every feeling had moments before seemed to vanish. He did not care about anything, all he cared about was how much pain he wanted to relingish on Candace. It was quite sometime before anyone bothered to pull Phineas off of Candace. Someone grabbed Phineas around the middle and restrianed him away from Candace, he started failing viontely against the person, trying to break free and continue hurting Candace. "Get that little phyco out of here!" yelled Candace, who was sitting up on the floor supporting a bad bloodly nose.  
"Ferb, get Phineas upstairs pronto," said Dad calmly as Mom kneeled on the floor bedside Candace and handed her a box of tissues. Ferb began dragging Phineas upstairs to their room, Phineas struggled to break free from Ferb's incredible strength while yelling, "I'm coming back for you, Candace, you had better be prepared! They can't keep me locked in my room all night!"  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Once Phineas and Ferb were out of sight, Candace stood up and said, (while holding a keelnex to her nose) "You have got to do something about that little phyco, he might end up murdering me next."  
Mom stood up, Dad walked over to the pantry to get the broom out. "Candace, I think you are blowing this way out of porportion. Phineas is only ten years old, don't you think he is a little too young to be murdering people?"  
Candace sighed as she threw her bloody keelnex in the trash under the kitchen stink, Dad walked over at that moment to throw away the broken fragments of the plate. "Mom, like I have been trying to tell you all Summer, he can do anything he sets his mind to. Him and Ferb have been building these strange contraptions in the backyard. I highly doubt he would care that he is too young to be murdering people because I know he can."  
It was Mom's turn to sigh. "Oh, Candace, now you really are blowing things way out of porportion. Phineas is a child. He might make mioner threats but he won't intinually murder anybody."  
Candace suddenly gasped. "Do not, under any circumstance, underestimate Phineas, Mom, you don't know what is a capable of and neither do I for that matter." "Candace, I--"  
"Mom," Candace said, grabbing her mother by the front of her shrit. "I am telling you the truth, Phineas will find a way to murder me or put me in the hospital. I won't beable to sleep tonight knowing there is a full fledge phyco path in the next room getting ready for me to fall asleep so he can attack."  
At this, Mom grabbed Candace's wrists and said, "Fine, Candace, what do you suppose I do with Phineas then? Send him to a nut house?"  
Candace's face suddenly glowed, her face broke into a smile. "Yes!" she squealed.  
"Uh, no," Mom said, mocking her daughter. Candace yanked her wrists from Mom's grasp, folded her arms, and pouted. "I am sorry to disappoint you, sweetheart, but there is no way I'm sending my little Phineas to a nuthouse."  
"Well. Why not?"  
"Number one: He is not a phyco path or mentally ill; and number two: He is too young."  
"Fine," Candace accepted, letting her arms fall to her side, "what are you going to do with him?"  
"I'm not sure," Mom admitted. "But I suppose we could chain him to his bed for tonight if that would make you feel more comfortable."  
Candace didn't say anything, but nodded. Mom walked over to her daugther and embraced her tightly. "I'm sure by tomorrow Phineas will be back to his normal self and will be have completely forgotten everything that has happened tonight."  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Meanwhile, in Phineas and Ferb's room, Ferb was still dealing with a struggling Phineas. Ferb had Phineas pinned to the ground and was sitting on him.  
"Let me up, Ferb!" yelled Phineas struggling to break free from his step-brother. "I want Candace to pay for what she said! I want her to feel how I feel! I--"  
"Phineas!" Ferb yelled over him. "You--"  
But at that precise moment their bedroom door banged opened, Mom and Dad came rushing in carring chains. "Ferb, keep Phineas pinned down," Dad said, getting to his knees, Mom following suit. Dad began putting the chains around Phineas's wrists while Mom did his ankles.  
"What are you doing?" Phineas asked as Ferb got off him. Nobody answered him, Dad picked him up off the ground and laid him on the bed. They chained Phineas to his bed, Ferb was sitting on his knees where he had pinned Phineas mere minutes before. Once Mom and Dad had made complete sure Phineas was securely chained to his bed, Mom lend over him and said, "I am so sorry we had to do this to you, honeybear, but we really cannot take any chances at the moment." She kissed his forehead and left with Dad and Ferb.  
"Why?!"  
Ferb tock one last look at his stepbrother before he closed the door, throwing Phineas in complete darkness. "Why are you doing this to me?!" Phineas yelled at the top of his lungs, straining against the chains around his wrists and ankles. "I demaned to know! Now!"  
Nobody came back to answer him. Phineas screamed in fustration.  
Down in the living room Mom had sat Ferb down on the sofa. "Now, Ferb, as you see Phineas is not himself at that moment," said Mom. "I think it would be best if you slept in the guest room for tonight. I do not think it would be wise to set foot into your's and Phineas' room right now."  
Ferb didn't say anything but nodded.  
"Well not until Phineas has tired himself out that is. Then you may go in there and grab you pajamas, just try not disturb him or wake him if he happens to be sleeping."  
Again Ferb only nodded.  
"Thank you," Mom said, "I just knew you would understand." And she embraced him tightly.  
However, by the next morning Phineas had not gone back to his normal optimistic self, he was actually worse. Mom didn't want to let him go, she said she couldn't chance it right now. She left Candace in charge of the boys while her and Dad went to the antiques shop. Though without Phineas, there was not much Ferb could do with his day, he was frequently bored out his mind at times. Much like he is these days, these days Ferb could either be found in the living room sitting on the couch staring absentmindly at a blank television for hours at a time, or in his room watching Phineas straining against the chains. On some occasions Ferb tryed to do projects on his own with some help from the neighborhood kids, but without Phineas's brilliant mind all the projects failed miserably.  
Things only got worse at night in the Flynn-Fletcher household, every night at around midnight Phineas would wake from a terrbile nightmare in a cold sweat, screaming out Isabella's name and trying to free himself only ending up with his wrists bleeding. Nobody bothered going into the room to try and sooth him anymore. Mom tryed to once but it didn't go too well, after that she told everyone in the house to just leave Phineas alone and just let him scream himself out. Phineas eventually stared mellowing out, these days he just layed there staring at the ceiling, repeating Isabella's name, turning his head whenever Mom came in to feed him three times a day. Often times Ferb would be setting on the opposite bed watching helplessly as his step-brother and best friend slowly slipped into insanity, wishing he had the old Phineas back. The bedroom door opened, Mom peeked her head around the door and said, "There you are, Ferb, come downstairs. Dinner's ready." Ferb nodded and left the room, he closed the door just as he heard Phineas say Isabella's name yet again.  
Down in the kitchen Candace was sleeping, Dad yawned freely. Everybody was drowsy due to Phineas's frequent night screams. Mom put a plate of spaghetti in front of Ferb, Dad shook Candace awake. "Candace, love, you are beginning to drool all over the table."  
Candace jerked awake, she whipped the drool from her face and table; Mom put a plate of spaghetti in front of her. "I'm just so tried," she said, trying to shuffle a huge yawn but failed to do so. "Phineas's nightly screams are keeping me up at night. Can't we move him to the garage?"  
Mom sat down with her own plate. "We are not moving Phineas anywhere, Candace."  
Candace groaned and picked at her spaghetti.

"Phineas," he heard a young female voice whisper near his ear. "Get up, Phineas."  
Phineas tried but the chain that were bounded around his wrists and ankles were too tight, he couldn't pull himself free.  
"I-I can't," he stummbered.  
"You must try, Phineas," said the young female voice. "Don't you want to be with me?"  
"I-I do, of course, "studdered Phineas, straining against the chains. "But I d-don't even know w-who you are."  
The young female voice suddenly let out a spine tingling giggle. "Of course you know who I am, Phineas," she giggled. "You are the only person in this household whom believes in my existance."  
Though he still did not know who this voice belonged to, he had an unsettling feeling he knew who it was.  
"I s-still don't k-know who you a-are," said Phineas. "P-please show y-yourself." She suddenly appeared at the foot of his bed, floating at least a good four feet from the ground, wearing a white ballgown. Her long beatiful raven black hair swirling around her face as if caught in a mysterious wind.  
"Isabella!"  
Isabella smiled. "Yes," she said, "Do you still want to come with me?" "O-of course," Phineas practially yelled, straining with his chains yet again. "But I-I can't. The ch-chains, they are too s-strong for m-me to pull free."  
Isabella apparently hadn't heard him, she began gliding backwards toward the wall behind her, gesturing for him to follow her, whispering, "Come with me, Phineas, come with me."  
Phineas struggled helplessly with his chains. "I can't, Isabella."  
"Come with me, Phineas."  
"Isabella, I can't."  
"Come with me, Phineas."  
Isabella glided through the wall and was gone.  
"Isabella!" Phineas yelled, still straining with the chains, he could feel the chains cutting into his flesh but he didn't care.  
"Isabella, please come back!" he yelled, "don't you leave me, please!"  
She did not come back.  
Phineas jerked awake, his wrists and ankles were aching. Cold sweat was running down his face mangled with what was unmiskateable tears. "ISABELLA!"  
Lightening flashed through the window, lighting everything, thunder rumbled overhead, rain splattered against the window, but there was no sign of Isabella.  
"ISABELLA!"  
Phineas started straining against the chains despite his wrists and ankles starting to bleed.

In the next room, Candace was rudely awaken by Phineas's sudden outburst. She groaned grumpily and looked at her alarm clock, it read: 3:10 A.M. Candace groaned again and slumped back onto her pilliow.  
'Darn Phineas,' she thought angerily, 'Why can't he just go back to being a normal annoying brother like before'  
"ISABELLA!" She heard Phineas scream out, always that same name, couldn't he just accept that this Isabella Garcia-Shaprio girl did not and will never exist? Thunder rumbled overhead as Phineas screamed out to this non-exsisting Isabella again. Rain spattered against her window, the wind howled at no one, Candace got out of her seemingly warm and comfortable bed, and made her way downstairs. As she passed Phineas and Ferb's room she heard Phineas yell out, "ISABELLA! DON'T LEAVE ME! PLEASE COME BACK!"  
Candace stopped. Maybe she could try and comfort Phineas like Mom did the first night he had ever woken up screaming out Isabella's name. It had not gone too well, Candace could remember quite vividly standing in the doorway watching Mom trying to settle Phineas down, whispering her reassurance to him. She remembered watching as Mom tryed to whip the sweat and tears off Phineas' face with a cool wash cloth while Phineas thrashed around trying to break free of his chains. Candace remembered seeing the hurt look on Mom's face as Phineas continued to scream out Isabella's name. She remembered seeing the tears flowing down Mom's cheeks, the tears running down Phineas's face. Candace had felt the tears coming down her own face, she had whipped them away quickly hopeing against hope that nobody had saw them. She remembered seeing Ferb sitting on the oppisite bed, petting Perry and watching the whole affair.  
"ISABELLA! PLEASE COME BACK!"  
Candace was suddenly brought back to her senses as Phineas let out another plea for Isabella to come back to him. Even though she found Phineas to be annoying at times, she was still very much concered about her younger brothers situation and hoped he'll go back to making every day of summer the best he possibly could before school started back up again. Candace hesitated before opening Phineas and Ferb's bedroom door, trying to decided whether or not if she really wanted to see how Phineas was doing. Another clap of thunder could be heard overheard followed by Phineas's yell for Isabella. Candace turned the doorknob slowly, taking in a deep breath, she pushed the door opened and switched the light on. And sure enough there was Phineas thrashing wildly around on his bed trying with all the strength he could master to pull himself free, screaming out Isabella's name at the top of his voice. Candace walked cautiously towards her brothers bed, breathing in the strong smell of blood, sweat and rottening food; another clap of thunder, louder than the last, came from up above.  
"Phineas," she said as she sat in the chair that Mom often sat in to watch him sleep. "Isabella is coming back, she will never leave you." Candace begin stroking his sweaty, tear stained face as he continued to try and break free. She noticed how warm he was beneath her fingers, however, this did not comfort Phineas, it actually made it a little worse. Phineas begin pulling at his chains a little more harder than before, Candace quickly withdrew her hand.  
"BUT SHE DID!" Phineas hollered. "SHE DID LEAVE ME!"  
Candace had a sudden feeling in the pit of her stomach that she ought to do something before the chains started to cut deeper into his wrists.  
"SHE DID LEAVE ME!" hollered Phineas. "AND I WANT HER TO COME BACK! NOW!"  
Candace began humming a lullaby she used to hear Mom humming to Phineas when he was a baby and she'd hear him fuss. She remembered it would calm him down the instant Mom started sanging. Candace only hoped it still worked though it had been years since Mom sang it to Phineas, she had felt her little boy had grown out of this kind of thing. She began sanging softly in his ear as he gave another cry for Isabella.  
"Hush, Little Phineas, don't you cry,  
Mommy's going to stay by your side."  
"ISABELLA!" Phineas screamed out at the top of his voice, jerking still harder at the chains.  
"And if the monters get my little man,  
Mommy will be sure to fight them off."  
"PLEASE COME BACK!"  
Candace brushed his soggy bangs out of his sweaty, tear stained face as he jerked at the chains a little harder then before.  
"And if Mommy can't get her little Phineas back,  
Then he will surely be missed."  
"ISABELLA! DON'T...DON'T LEAVE ME!"  
"But when my little Phineas does come back."  
Phineas groaned in frustration, pulling harder and harder at the chians causing his wrists to bleed more frentquently. Candace felt her stomach drop. Why wasn't this working? He used to instantly claim down whenever Mom sang him this lullaby. Am I saying all the right words or does this only work when he hears Mom singing it? Maybe I ought to go get her and have her sing this lullaby to him, then maybe he'd finally claim down. As Candace sat pondering she failed to notice that Phineas was getting more and more frustrated.  
"ISABELLA! DON'T YOU LEAVE ME!"  
"Mommy will greet him with a box of sweets,  
And Mommy will lay him in his crib.  
And kiss all the bad dreams 'till they are dead."  
However, this did not remotely calm Phineas down, in fact it seemed all it did was make matters worse. Candace put her face in her hands as Phineas continued thrashing and screaming out to Isabella. She could feel a lump starting to form in her throat, she felt like crying right then and there but something told her she must be strong...for Phineas's sake, at least.  
"ISABELLA! WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME!"  
Candace looked up to see her brother thrashing more vionently then before, tears rolling down his cheeks mangled with sweat.  
"Isabella," Phineas sobbed, Candace's eyes began swelling with tears that quickly made their way down her face and fell to her lap like rain as she watched her once optimistic brother struggle to break free, injuring himself in the process.  
How could things have gotten to be so comlicated? When were things going to go back to normal? Will things ever be the same again? These were the unanswered questions that swriled around her head, the unanswered questions that she so desperately wanted answered as of now. The sound of metal against metal rang throughout the bedroom as Phineas jerked and twisted his arms trying with all of his might to be free of them once and for all. Tears soaking his face.  
"ISABELLA!"  
She couldn't quite take this anymore, Candace placed a steady hand on Phineas' right arm and calmily said, "Phineas, please stop before you severly injure yourself."  
"I don't care!" he suddenly shrierked causing Candace to jump and take her hand back. "I want to be with Isabella!"  
Candace sighed and murmured, "But that's the thing, she won't be coming back. She doesn't exist."  
After a couple minutes watching Phineas struggling, she decided to try and sing Mom's lullaby to him again, hopeing this time it'll work.  
"Hush, Little Phineas, don't you cry,  
Mommy's going to stay by your side.  
Her voice choked up, more blood seeping out of her little brother'swrists from the chains; Candace bowed her head and closed her eyes.  
"And if the monsters get my little man,  
Mommy will be sure to fight them off."  
Though she couldn't see what he was doing, she could still hear his sobs, hear him struggling, hear him calling out to this non-existing Isabella, hear the clinking of metal against metal.  
"And if Mommy can't get her little man back,  
Then he will be surely missed."  
Tears escaped their way out of her closed eyes as she started to shake uncontrollably. "Isabella," she heard Phineas whisper over the clanking metal. "PLEASE!" he yelled out the last word. Candace's eyes flew opened to see Phineas pulling viciously at his chains, his eyes closed, blood covering his small hands soaking his sheets. Candace sat flabbergasted at what she was witnessing, she could barely believe what she was seeing. She got to her feet and placed her hands on either side of his face, his cheeks felt like fire beneath her hands. "Phineas, please stop," she said, her voice craked and shaky. "Please." Her tears hit his face as his screams grew quiter. "I want my old little brother back, the one I wanted to bust on a daily bases, the one would drive me crazy with all those amazing inventions he would build with Ferb day after day. The one who was so optimistic about everything. I know the old Phineas Flynn is in there somewhere he just has to break free from this Phineas Flynn because I don't know who this Phineas Flynn is and I sure as heck don't want him as a brother. Won't you please go back to being my annoying, optimisic brother again?"  
Suddenly Phineas stopped moving, he stopped screaming out, he just layed there breathing heavily, the tears still came as he studdered Isabella's name.  
"Isab-" He tugged at the chains lightly as Candace let her arms fall to her side, relieved that he had quit straining and screaming. She quickly noticed how soaked Phineas' shirt was, no doubt from all the swear he produced every night.  
"Maybe I ought to cut his shrit off," she said to herself. "That way he doesn't have to be stuck wearing it anymore." She looked down at his feet and saw he was still wearing his shoes.  
"Isabella, won't you...you please c-come back?" Phineas breathed inbetween sobs. "Please...d-don't leave...me a-alone."  
Candace walked to the end of his bed and began undoing his left shoe. "Please...I-I don't want t-to be alone," sobbed Phineas, giving the chains another light tug. Very carefully Candace lifted his leg (his sock felt soaked and cold, no doubt it was blood) as best she could without trying to hurt him and gently began pulling his shoe off. Phineas let out a small moan, probably from pain, she sat his shoe on the floor and gently laid his leg back upon the bed, again he let out a small moan of pain. "Isabella," he sobbed as his sister began undoing his right shoe. "Plea...I...don't ...." He gave another moan of agony as Candace gently lifted his right leg (his sock felt soaked and cold on this leg too) and carefully began pulling his shoe off. She stood at the foot of Phineas' bed staring at him after she put his leg back down, her hands on the metal railings, her hands were oddly cold. It was hard to believe that just a few weeks ago Phineas had sat under the big shady tree out back with Ferb planning that days activity, it was hard to believe he wasn't that spunky, optimsitsic ten-year-old boy anymore. The one who drove her crazy, the one she so desperately wanted to bust everyday.  
"Isabella," moaned Phineas. Candace could hardly sallow the fact that his tiny hands were covered in blood. She had a sudden thought. She quickly dashed out of the room (closing the door quitely so as not to startle Phineas) and ran downstairs to the kitchen. Candace jumped the last three steps and landed unsteadily in the hallway. Once in the kitchen, she began rummaging around the cabnets looking for a bowl (she was going to wash Phineas), after a few minutes of opening and slamming cabnet doors, she finally found a bowl lurking in the back of a cabnet near the sink. Candace quickly filled it with water, she grabbed the wash cloth that lay in the sink, opened a drawer near the fridge and grabbed the pair of scissors that lay hidden benath some stray papers. Candace gently picked up the bowl full of water and walked steadily back up the stairs. Upstairs Candace juggled with the bowl and scissors as she tried to open the door. After almost dropping the bowl of water three times, she started praying that someone would come to assest her. As if he had heard her thoughts, Ferb came out of the guest room and walked briskly towards her. "Thanks, " she said as Ferb held the door opened for her, he only gave her the thumbs up. As they walked into the room they could hear Phineas moaning, Candace was relieved to see Phineas had relaxed a little in her absence, though his eyes were still closed and tears still found their way down his cheeks. She sat the bowl on the chair she had abandoned mere minutes ago and grabbed the hem of his shirt, she began sniping it upward. "What are you doing?" asked Ferb. "What does it look like I'm doing?" Candace asked, now cutting the collar of Phineas' shirt, "I'm cutting Phineas's shirt."  
"Why?"  
"So he doesn't have to be stuck wearing it anymore," she replied sniping Phineas' sleeves horizantaly. Ferb did not say anything but watched as Candace struggled to get Phineas' shirt from beneath him. She could barely sit him upright due to the chains being short. "Ow." Phineas moaned as Candace failed to obtain his shirt for what seemed like the tenth time. Without warning Ferb suddenly grabbed his step-brothers shirt and yanked it, hard, from underneath him. "Ferb!" yelled Candace through clenched teeth, she gently released her brother (who moaned again). "Don't do that. It's bad enough he is already in pain." "It worked, didn't it?" he asked innocently. Candace only sighed and grabbed the scissors again. "Just go and try to get his socks off," she ordered handing him the scissors. "But do it gently," she added quickly. Ferb didn't say anything but grabbed the scissors and walked to the end of the bed.

Phineas woke the next moring in intense agony to find himself covered with a thick woolen blanket. He couldn't remember anyone putting a blanket over him last night come to think of it he couldn't remember anything that had occured last night which was not unual he barely remembered anything these days. Although he did recall the pain he was in and someone sanging to him, though he couldn't remember the exact song the person sing softly to him. Phineas suddenly felt his left hand twitched sending an intense pain through his arm it felt as if a thousand bees were stinging him in the arm at the same time. He let out a scream of agnoy, the pain was unbearable. Needless to say, it was like nothing he had ever felt in his entire lifetime.  
Down in the kitchen Mom was finshing the dishes (it was after breakfeast and the rest of the family were off doing their own things) when she heard Phineas scream causing her to drop the bowl she happened to be holding. It shattered to pieces on the floor by her feet. She sighed as she bent down to gather up the bowl's fragments, however, at that precise moment the door bell rang.  
"If that's Jemery tell him I'm not ready yet!" Mom heard Candace yell from upstairs. Mom went to answer the door, she opened the door and, instead of finding Jermey on the front step, she found a young Hispanic-American girl who looked to be about Phineas and Ferb's age. For some reason this girl looked vagely familir, Mom couldn't place where she had seen this girl before for she has long raven black hair, big blue eyes, she was wearing a pink dress over a white shirt, she wore white stokings and pink shoes upon her feet, and she supported a big pink bow on top her head. "Hi, I'm Isabella Garcia-Shaprio."  
To be continued 


End file.
